Tensie no Shourai
by Lady Nuala
Summary: [InXRW] Kagome makes her wish, but not what everyone thinks. This leads to a disaster for the Ronins, and a new love intrest? Everyone is on edge with a few new characters with some very old souls.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The two ronins slowly melted into the tops of the cars. A rather large white tiger was on a car behind them.

"Die little Ronins!" Lady Kayura laughed from her post on top of the building. "And now, to kill off the last two!" She possed, ready to attack with her Star Sword Scream.

* * *

The battle was over and won. Bloody corpses and intreals layed scattered over the red tinted ground. Only a handful of survivers were left standing or in a few cases, sitting in a tree.

"What are you going to wish for Kagome?" Shippo asked. The small fox kit sat on the young girl's shoulder, watching the glowing pink jewel.

"I know." Kagome said and glanced up at the young man sitting in the tree. White hair and equaly white dog ears shown in the morning light.

"Feh, I don't want it." Inuyasha stuck his nose into the air. Some one chuckled behind the young girl.

"Well, if you're not going to wish to be a full demon, then what should we wish for?" Shippo asked. He glanced back at the demon slayer and monk, who were grouped around a young boy.

Kagome stared at the jewel. She could see the shadow of greed and hate battle the bright pink of purity. It was the ever lasting battle between Midoriko and the demons sent to kill her.

"That's what I'll wish for." Kagome whispered. The small fox kit turned to her in suprise. Kagome closed her eyes and whispered her wish.

"Your wish?" A voice asked from far away. Kagome did not hesitate to answer back.

"My wish is for you to rest peacefully after all these years." Kagome projected her thoughts as loud as she could.

"Wish granted." The voice said. A peircing white light forced its way into every partical of Kagome's body, even blinding her. And then, it was gone, along with the jewel.

"Kagome!" A few voices called.

"Kagome what happened?" Shippo asked as he hovered over her face. "Did you make the wish?"

"Yes." Kagome said through clenched teeth. Her entire body hurt as if an elephant ran over her. "I'm fine. I just wished for the battle to be finally over." Kagome smiled, which came out more as a wince.

* * *

The sound of a bow string being loosed echoed around the warriors. Three arrows flew past them, towards Kayuri; two knocking out the swords out of her hands, and one grazed her right cheek, leaving a trail of blood.

"Who dares to defy me?" Kayuri screamed as she touched the cut with her finger tips. The Ronins glanced with uncertainty, at each other. Who else would do that to a member of the Dynasty?

Three more arrows were loosed, this time at the cars the Ronins and the tiger were on. Each arrow was accompanied with paper, much to eaveryone's suprise. When the arroms hit the cars, the Ronins, plus the tiger, were free from their short lived prisons.

"Damn you! Show yourself you coward!" Kayuri screamed in anger. A soft chuckle washed over them, giving comfort to the warriors, but sent chills down Kayuri's spine.

"My, we are very impatiant." The voice was smooth and unhurried. It belonged to a young woman with peircing wide brown eyes and ink black hair. She was dressed in what looked like shinto preistess garbs, only the sleaves were tight around her wrists and she wore feaudal armor.

"She's on our side right?" Ryo, the red armor cladded warrior, asked. The other one, who was clad in blue armor, shrugged, but never took his eyes off the new woman. Sure she was easy one the eyes, but that didn't mean he was going to trust her, allie or not.

"Who the hell are you? Your not a Ronin Warrior!" Kayura snapped. How easy she let her gaurd down, only to be attacked. How foolish!

"Just a lowly priestess passing by, who noticed a fellow spirit in need." The young woman answered with a smile. A small feline like creature jumped onto her shoulder from behind. Everyone else jerked their heads back in suprise.

"Who's side do you stand preistess?" Kayura yelled down at her. The cat like creature hissed, making Ryo jump.

"This is just to wierd man." Ryo whispered over his shoulder at Rowan.

"Who's side is she on?" Rowan asked, mostly to himself. Ryo frowned at his friend.

"I stand on the side of all that is alive and good in spirit. And you, Milady, are very confused." The young woman yelled the last part. The feline jumped off her shoulder into a blaze of fire, only to reappear in a bigger form with saber like teeth and two tails.

"Oh man, things are getting weird!" Ryo said and backed up. Whiteblaze sat beside him, purring all the while.

"The cat thing, has two tails!" Roawn yelled out and pointed. Ryo looked at him with the 'no really?' glare. Rowan ignored him and went on to yell, "And fire is coming from its feet!"

The young woman jumped onto the cat's back. The cat, to the astonishment of the three humans, sprang into the air and began to fly straight at Kauyra.

* * *

"Kirara!" Sango cried despreatly. The two tailed cat took its last breath and was gone. The woman's body was racked with wet sobs.

"Sango dear, you know she was old." The monk said from behind her, laying a comforting hand on Sango's shoulder. The woman nodded meekly and hugged the lifeless body.

"I know." Sango whispered. In her lap, curled into small balls, were four small two tailed kittens.

"It's just too much to take. After Kagome-" Sango left off and cried even harder. Miroku looked away. He knew what she ment. After the wish, Kagome never truely recovered all her strenght. Only after bearing the half-demno's child, did she finaly pass from this world.

Kayura threw the sword in her last desperate atempt to keep the preistess away from her. It hit home, and drove itself into the preistess's left shoulder. The woman let out a sharp cry.

"Damn." The young growled. The sword had managed to go through bone and out the other side. She grabbed the hilt, and in one quick move, yanked it out.

"Hey! Preistess lady!" Ryo shouted. He, along with Rowan, were riding the great white tiger beneath her.

"Leave this to the big boys!" Rowan shouted up to her. He would regreat this later, but for now, her saw her beaten already. The young woman shook her head, which was fogging up with the lack of blood, and pulled out another arrow.

Halfway through loosing the arrow, she lost all consciousness and fell. The arrow, however, loosed and flew straight and true.

"I got her!" Rowan yelled, as Whiteblaze jumped forward.

"Kayura got away!" Ryo growled. His frustration was soon forgotten when the two tailed cat landed in front of them and walked over to the young woman's body, which was now in the arms of Rowan.

Sorry about any spelling mistakes. No Microsoft Word on my new computer. I am looking for a beta, if anyone is interested.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don not own Inuyasha nor do I own Ronin Warriors. However, Suki, Tomomi, Isamu, Tomoko, Arata, Mariko, Osamu, and Sayuri, belong to me.

This story is writen by Lady Nuala and Beta-ed by Yuri Ameno.

Chapter 2

A group of five guys, a young woman, a young boy and a tiger stood around a motionless body. The two-tailed feline sat on the stomach of the body, staring back with wide eyes at the group.

"It's not going to eat us is it?" a man asked. He was thicker than the other men, with dark blue hair and blue eyes. Someone smacked him in the back of the head.

"No you idiot," Sage said and shook his head, making his blond hair flap about.

"Is she another ancient?" Ryo asked nervously. "She said she was a priestess, and proved that when she shot the arrows." He glanced at the group around him. "It was weird. I could almost feel the purity radiating off her." Rowen nodded his head slowly. He too felt the same power, but in a much different way.

"You don't think there's another armor we're not aware of, do you?" Cye asked with his British accent. The young man was the most curious person out of the group, and just as eager to put in his two cents.

"Doubtful," the young woman, Mia, beside them said. "Grandfather would have told me about the other armor, or have mentioned it in his findings." They watched the unconscious young woman and the feline. It seemed like an eternity before anything happened.

"What's going on?" Ryo yelled and jumped back. The feline's forehead began to glow with two symbols. The same was happening on the young woman's forehead.

"I think it says 'Love', but I can't make out the other one," Rowen said as he crept closer to the strange pair. He was now standing directly over them.

"Just like our Virtues!" Cye said happily by making the connection. "She must be one of us!" He clasped his hands together. Kento smiled back at his friend.

"Does this mean there is going to be food involved?" He grinned sheepishly when Cye raised an eyebrow.

"Raiding the fridge at night doesn't help?" He folded his arms and looked pointedly at the other man. Kento shrugged and rubbed his stomach.

"I'm a growing Ronin, I can't help it," Kento laughed.

"Growing outwards is what he means," Sage retorted. Kento glared at him.

"I resent that," Kento snapped and folded his arms. Sage mimicked him with Cye trying not to giggle in the background.

"Hey, knock it off you two," Ryo said. He too was trying not to smile. Kento was known for his huge appetite and midnight raids on the fridge. How Mia kept the fridge stocked and still manage to pay the bills, Ryo had no idea. He looked back at the odd feline and glowing young woman. Next to the bed was a rather over large boomerang, leaning against the wall. The feline had retrieved it before following Rowen and Ryo back home.

"Does a priestess normally carry these type of weapons?" Ryo asked, glancing up at Rowen. Next to the boomerang was a bow and straight sword. Rowen shrugged.

"I don't know. Never asked." Rowen picked up the boomerang and dropped it in surprise. It was quiet heavy and he could barely lift it. How did that woman, no bigger than Mia, carry it around? Come to think of it, she wasn't carrying it. The feline thing did. He sat it back against the wall.

"The traditional weapons of a shrine priestess are the bow and arrow and a small knife." Mia said as she gingerly touched the bow. Interestingly, there had been no arrows found on the priestess, let alone the quiver for them. The glowing had died down now to a faint pink tint on the woman's skin.

"We can't do anything, let alone find out anything, until she wakes up," Sage said and placed a hand over her forehead. "That won't be until tomorrow morning probably." He pulled his hand away and rubbed it. Ryo glanced at his friend with concern, but Sage just spun around and walked out of the room.

It was half past one in the morning. The moon was just dipping down into the western horizon, casting everything into long shadows. A lone street lamp flickered in front of a rather large mansion. A flash of pink light blazed through the mansion's windows, lighting up the entire surrounding area, making the moon look dim.

A loud clang sounded from outside. Ryo jerked upwards in his bed, glancing around. The sun had just barely started to cast light into his room. The sound came again. Ryo threw back the covers and walked over to the window, wincing as his feet touched cold wooden floors. Out side the window, about a fifteen-foot drop, was the backyard and the training field. A black blur raced through a small course used to keep up their stamina. Ryo rubbed his eyes. The black figure ran through the course again, only this time, stopping to readjust a few things.

Ryo sped down the stairs. Who in their right mind would be up at this hour, training? he wondered. Sage might have, but then again he would still be meditating right now. What about the girl? Woman? Shouldn't she still be knocked out? He turned and rushed to the kitchen, which faced the training field. The black figure was closer now, and he could make out a curvy body with shoulder armor and leg armor. Both were the shade of silver.

"Mew." The sound made Ryo jump. Next to him, sitting on the counter, was the cat from last night looking out of the window. Its fur was black with tan stripes on both of the tails. Ryo glanced back at the figure and then back to the cat.

"This is just too weird." Ryo shook his head.

"Tell me about it. My sister usually isn't up this early." The voice was soft and sweet. Ryo whipped around. "Names Tomomi." The young woman said as she mixed something in the bowl. Her hair was short, right below her ears. Ryo could now smell fresh baked bread coming from behind her. He took a step back, keeping both eyes on her.

"Food." Kento's voice was barely audible. He seemed to be still asleep and walking towards the baked goods. Kin shot the young man a strange look.

"Tomomi, is the food-," The young woman from outside asked. She stood in the doorway, glancing back and forth at her sister, Ryo and Kento, who had just woken up.

"There's two of you?" Ryo said as he pointed at the two women. He was reaching for the words to transform into his training armor, but the words escaped him.

"I wouldn't do that," The young woman from the door way said. Her hair was shorter than before. This time it only reached her shoulders. Both women had almond shaped eyes and equally gold eyes.

"Technically there are four of us." Tomomi said as she snatched the food out of Kento's hands. Kento sent a disapproving glare at Ryo and stalked off. Ryo frowned. He had no feeling that they were going to harm him or anyone else.

"Four?" Ryo asked and leaned up against the wall. Both women nodded. "And who are you?" Ryo demanded, pushing himself off the wall and stalking towards the other woman. She looked like the woman upstairs. The woman glared at him.

"I've got the yeast!" Mia called from the front door. She walked into the kitchen with a few shopping bags. "Ryo you're up!" She smiled at him and set the bags down. "I've seen you've met Tomomi and Suki." Suki, as Mia had called her, placed the over large boomerang against the wall.

"So their are four of you, as in siblings?" Ryo asked, wary now. The aura coming from these two was a bit overwhelming. Tomomi smiled.

"Not quiet. We are quadruplets." Tomomi laughed when Mia winced. The small two tailed cat peered at Ryo with a tilted head. A second one, which was tan with black stripes, tilted its head the opposite way.

"Gah!" Ryo threw himself away from the cats. "What are those!" He snapped. Mia frowned.

"Those are Mariko, who belongs to Tomomi-," The tan cat nodded its head, making Ryo even more nervous. "And the black one, Sayuri, is mine." Suki said. She was slipping off her armor.

"Our other brother and sister are still searching for Tulpa, who I believe you are at war with?" Tomomi asked as she placed something in the oven.

"That's right." Sage said from the doorway. He watched Tomomi before moving into the room. Tomomi stuttered before continuing, much to Suki's amusement.

"Our brother, Isamu, and out sister, Tomoko, went south in search of Tulpa's gates. We stayed here to help you." Tomomi smiled.

"Help us? Why do we need your help?" Ryo asked. He wasn't trying to sound mean, but honestly, what could they do? "I mean, the lady from last night had some powers, maybe she could help us." Ryo trailed off. Both girls were laughing, much to Ryo's disappointment.

"That woman you saw last night was all four of us." Suki said, grinning widely at her sister. "But we should wait for the others to wake up before telling you why we are truly here."

Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Duo: Mines longer! Holds his braid out to examine

Hiten: No mine is!

Bankotsou: I have you both beat! Check this! Whips out braid

Author's note: I don't know if Ryo knows his mother's side of the family, but in this story, he won't know them.

Chapter 3

All five Ronins sat outside in conference. Suki and Tomomi were inside helping Mia with dinner. It had been an hour after telling the boys what they knew about their 'powers' and abilities. Sayuri and Mariko, the two tailed cats, romped outside in their larger forms with White blaze. Yuli, though small, ran between the big cats, tumbling with them.

"So, a demon exterminator?" Mia asked finally breaking the silence between them. The Ronins hadn't taken all the information in well. Suki nodded.

"My brother and I are the exterminators, while Tomomi and Tomoko are the ones who posses the spiritual powers. On a higher level technically." Suki placed a plate on the table. She could see one of the Ronins stuck to the window with drool coming out of his mouth. "We all have spiritual powers, its just theirs are more developed than ours," Suki added after seeing Mia's confusion. Mia had left when the girls were explaining everything to the boys. She had said it was for the respect of privacy, even though both girls told her they were fine in letting her listen.

"My grandfather has extensive research on the demon exterminators," Mia said with a small smile. "It was another passion besides the Ronins of course." Suki and Tomomi nodded. "Is it true that the first exterminator was a woman?" she asked excitedly. Tomomi giggled.

"That's how it goes," Tomomi said. "It all starts with the Shikon no Tama, as the story goes." Tomomi had a far away look in her eyes. Mia watched her with great interest. "As the story goes, a powerful priestess, who was said to have the strength of a hundred samurai, was deceived by a mortal who fell in love with her. Because of his weakness, demons sought him out and merged with him, combining their powers. They did so, because the priestess, Midoriko, could purify all four souls; human, demon, animal, and plant. For seven nights and seven days, they battled. They ended up in a cave, where they still rest or so they say. But as legend goes, Midoriko grabbed the demons' souls and with the last of her energy, pushed the two together and out of their bodies. Thus creating the Shikon no Tama."

"Nicely done. Still the best story teller of us four," Suki teased. Tomomi grinned. "Though you forgot to mention out ancestor, Sango," Suki pointed out. Tomomi winced.

"Forgot that huh?" She sat the silverware on the table next to the plates. Mia was quiet for a moment.

"Could I possibly hear what you told the guys? The story of the jewel sounds so familiar." She seemed dazed in a way. Suki tilted her head, much in the manner of her feline companion.

"Well, as we said there are four of us. The oldest is Isamu, then Tomoko, then Tomomi and last, me," Suki said, smiling fondly at a far away memory. "Each of us, like the Ronins, have a special virtue that defines our personalities. I tell you how we know of them in a bit," she added, knowing Mia was wondering why they knew so much of the boys when other people hadn't the slightest idea. "Isamu is represented by Courage, Tomoko is Wisdom, Tomomi is Friendship, and I, I am Love." Suki winced at hers. She had never considered her virtue to rule her personality. "Anyways, when each of us our in balance of understanding each other, we can merge into a single being, much to our brother's discomfort." The two sisters laughed. "Because the majority of us are women, our single being of course, is a woman. It is then, we can use all of our training together and best most opponents." Mai nodded, taking in the information quickly.

"We are told, by family, that this has something to do with our past ancestor Sango, though no one really knows why. But during around the same time the Ronins' armor was made, was the time of the jewel, or so it's said. Because armor is usually passed down in the family, and demon exterminators study all sorts of fighting skills, we somehow know Ryo's family." Suki grinned and looked out the window. 'That sad excuse for a man, boy really, was our childhood playmate." Mia's face shown with surprise, and so did Ryo's, who stood in the doorway.

"I don't know you!" He yelled, more of cried in surprise or denial. Whichever one it was, his voice was very loud, making the women wince. Suki frowned at the hot-tempered young man, before making a face at him. Ryo seemed hurt by her lack of comeback that the guys usually provided. Tomomi shrugged.

"We were little, so I wouldn't be surprised that you wouldn't remember," she said and smiled.

"Then how do you know?" Ryo demanded. Tomomi grinned and whipped out an old, faded picture. The edges were creased and fading.

"I can't believe you still carry that thing around!" Suki said and tried to snatch it out of her sister's hand, but Ryo was quicker. To his astonishment, there he was, about three or four by the looks of it, with a group of girls and another boy. He glanced up at Tomomi and Suki and then back at the picture. Ryo turned and left, picture in hand. Suki started to go after him.

"Don't," Mia said, holding the girl back. "He's just found a small portion of old 'family friends' that he never knew he had." Mia sighed. Suki stared after his retreating back. "Ryo's mother died when he was young, which I'm sure both of you know." Mia placed the last of the food on the table. "From what I know, his father travels all the time and he doesn't know his dad's side of the family. I don't know if he knows his mother's side." Mia said thoughtfully. Tomomi grabbed a near by spatula and smacked Kento's arm. The young man yelped.

"Served you right. Dinner isn't ready yet," she scolded. Mia and Suki laughed.

"So, you're saying that Suki and Tomomi are like a missing puzzle piece?" Cye offered. Mia nodded.

"I see." Cye sat down at the table and folded his hands in front of him. "We have come to a unanimous decision," he began. Suki could see the rest of the Ronins, including Kento, now nursing a wounded hand, pressed against the windows. Tomomi sighed.

"They made you the running man?" she asked and shook her head. She and Suki sat down before Cye. Mia waved a threatening spoon at them for streaking up her windows.

"We, though I must say they, have decided to put you on probation. You will have to prove that you are strong fighters and not be in the way." Cye shrugged. "Other than that, you're welcome to join us."

"So nice to have an invitation to something we've been trying to stop for the past five hundred years," Suki muttered. Tomomi stomped on her foot, making her yelp in pain.

"Dinner's ready!" Tomomi yelled over her sister's cries of pain. Kento rushed in, soon followed by the others. Ryo, however never showed up.

"Ryo?" Suki asked through the wooden door as she knocked. She was on the second floor, in the west wing. She had to go through every room, and was left with the last door, trying to find Ryo. "Don't make me break down this door," Suki said playfully as she continued her pounding. The door was flung open to a red-eyed Ryo, who looked very upset and angry. Suki took a step back, but stopped. "Quit sulking in there and eat your dinner." Suki pushed her way into his room and set down the plate of warm food on his desk. Ryo growled.

"You don't know what you are talking about!" he snapped. Suki spun around and glared back.

"What do you mean I don't know?" She growled. Her eyes flashed dangerously. Ryo, however didn't back down.

"You don't know what it's like having your father tour the world, even when his own son needs him here, and have a dead mother! You don't know what it's like growing up all alone!" Fresh new tears spilled down his cheeks. He still clutched the faded picture of her, her siblings and him.

"Quit pitying yourself and grow up!" Suki said harshly. "I remember when your mother died, but did you ever consider who you may be talking to? Our parents, both, are gone because of Tulpa and his minions. Half of our tribe is gone because of him! I've lost three aunts and two uncles and a...younger sister." Suki's voice lowered to a low whisper. She felt like a hypocrite. He youngest sister had died only a year ago by the hands of Tulpa, and it was still very fresh in her mind. She shook herself out of the bad memory and glared up at Ryo. "Look, you can't keep dealing with the past. You have others to think about now and even greater responsibilities to deal with." With that Suki left, leaving a very confused Ronin.

Tomomi swung a katana expertly. Every morning and night, right before bed, she would go through the dance patterns that her father had shown her. A small twist here, a jab there, and feint. Then she would spin and parry. She had been at it for at least an hour, working off frustration from not finding Tulpa right away. And a few bad memories that always had a way of finding their way into her dreams. Her breathing became labored as she went into even more complex patterns.

"Don't you think it's a bit late for doing that?" someone asked. Tomomi faltered and looked around, silently cursing herself for not paying attention. She could end up dead if she was fighting Tupla. Cye sat on the railing of the patio. He was clad in his training armor.

"I could ask you the same." She nodded at his armor. Cye glanced down at the light blue metal and shrugged.

"I'm on watch. The warlords tend to try and attack us on a regular basis." Cye swung his feet back and forth. "Rowen is next, then Ryo. Kento usually takes the midnight watch because of his snacking and Sage has the dawn watch." Tomomi slipped her katana back into the sheath. Cye pointed at the sword with his chin. "Do each of you have separate armors and weapons?" Tomomi walked over to him, picking up the sleepy Mariko.

"Only Suki and Isamu have the special exterminator armor. Tomoko and I only wear priestess garbs." She pulled herself up on to the railing next to Cye. "We all carry a katana in case our natural weapon of choice is missing or broken." Cye nodded.

"What are the other's weapons?" He asked curiously like most.

"Well, I carry a staff that an ancestor of ours first carried. Though I altered it a bit." She grinned and didn't add anymore to that. "Isamu carries a sickle on a long link chain, very handy with quick reflexes. Tomoko wields the bow and arrow with great precision." She smiled. "Then there is Suki, our heavy weapon expert. As you've already seen, she uses a rather over large boomerang. It's made of demon bones welded together in many layers. Very sturdy and the best for cutting down many enemies at any distance." Cye seemed impressed. He opened his mouth to ask how much the boomerang weighed, but was instantly cut off. Something or someone screamed bloody murder.

Please R&R!


End file.
